Vehicle climate systems control the cabin temperature for passenger comfort. To maximize system performance and provide customer comfort as quickly as possible at extreme ambient conditions, the HVAC blower may be run at maximum power capability. This maximum power, while providing optimal heating or cooling, may also generate high levels of noise, vibration, and harshness (NVH), regardless of environmental condition demands.